


We'll Watch The Stars

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Mutual Crushes, Pining, Stargazing, Starks are alive and well, Summer, based on a prompt, making a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon's feelings for Sansa never waned and only got stronger as they both grew up around each other. If only he knew how Sansa felt about him.  Maybe the stars would grant their wish tonight.





	We'll Watch The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Bump! Based on a dialogue prompt I saw on tumblr and I thought it was hella JonSa appropriate so went on to write something about it. 
> 
> There's just something about Jon (Kit) and his heart eyes that screams pining...

“You.”

Sansa choked on her drink and sputtered, embarrassingly, as little droplets flew in the air that almost landed on Jon’s sleeve. Sansa’s hand flew to her mouth before she spewed out whatever that was still in it.

“Say what now?” Sansa asked, not really wanting Jon to repeat, as she heard him loud and clear. Jon’s cheeks burned hot as he felt a blush spread over them. _Shit._

“I’m not really sad over the break up with Ygritte. I know I should be but I’m not, to be quite honest. I’m not sad about it, if you think I am. I just wish I had the courage to be truthful to her… And to myself. Sansa, it didn’t work out because-”

“Of me?” Sansa quietly interrupted as she wiped at her corners of her mouth daintily. She knew, she could read their body language whenever she saw them together. How Jon’s eyes never seemed to leave her every time they were gathered in a room and how Ygritte was often quiet and sullen around her, despite her best efforts to be friendly.

Jon paused, unsure if he should continue. His eyes couldn’t tear away from the bow shaped pink pout he had longed to kiss ever since he had laid eyes on her, the day he returned home to the Starks household in Winterfell, that summer. He told himself he would do right this time, put aside the silly arguments aside that he and Ygritte were having too often recently. It was going to be a good summer for both of them and all he wanted was simply just enjoy each other. But seeing Sansa again made him realise it wasn’t what he wanted.

_The heart wants what the heart wants…_

Jon gave a tight lipped smile and nodded his head. He didn’t dare look at her now. If he did, he was certain her ocean blue eyes would drown him and cast him out into the deep dark depths of lovelorn pining, never to return to being himself without her ever again.

“Oh.” Sansa only managed that after what seemed like hours of contemplative silence. She didn’t quite know what to say to Jon. Sansa held her knees closer to her chest as her hands fiddled with the twigs scattered around the small spot of shade they both shared, where just moments ago was perfect for watching Robb, Arya and Rickon kick a ball around the patch of grass. Bran was comfortably perched on a tree branch watching all of them. Now the air was filled with silences pregnant with unspoken yearning .

The afternoon the Starks had picked to have a picnic was perfect in every way. The summer sun shone high and bright, as it stayed aloft in the pale blue sky well past its time while Sansa showed up equally radiant in a sundress she proudly displayed as her own. Jon would imagine Sansa would look beautiful in everything she made or wore. _Or in nothing at all._

“Sansa, I realise this might be awkward for you and I understand if you don’t wish to see or hear from me again, but I wanted to tell you for so long. At least before I leave to go back home to Dragonstone. And… and I’m sorry.”

Sansa looked up from the ground and met with Jon’s dark grey eyes that seemed to bore into her very core. Jon had that effect on her, ever since he appeared at the doorstep the day summer began. Actually, ever since every summer in the years they grew up together. Only difference was that this time Ygritte had joined him not long after he had arrived.

However, as swift and light as the summer breeze came and went, so did Ygritte, when she realised she had overstayed her welcome, the moment she finally saw and met Sansa for the first time. The woman, the childhood crush and Jon’s first kiss, in all her flame haired glory. Ygritte had heard endless stories of her from his friends as well as drunk Jon. And painfully so, because drunk Jon was an honest Jon . There was no chance for them to be together as much as she adored him, Ygritte knew she was never going to good enough for Jon unless she was Sansa. With whatever self respect she had left, Ygritte gracefully bowed herself out of their way.

“When are you going back home, then?”

Jon mulled over her question, slightly wondering why she had asked. _Maybe she wants me to go already,_ he thought, which made him cry a little inside.

“I could go back sooner if you want me to go. I understand, Sansa. Like I said, I’m sorry, I hope this doesn’t change anything between us… I don’t know if we could ever be, I’ve always liked you, Sansa. More than like. I don’t think anything will ever change that. Anyway, I’m sorry. I’ve said too much. I should go,” Jon paused as he took his drink from the ground from where he sat and shifted to get up.

“Don’t go.”

Jon sat back down in a second the moment Sansa told him to. She held her gaze on him and Jon could almost feel his heart skip a beat.

“Do you remember the old willow tree where we used to sit and look at the stars?”

A small smile crept up his face as the memories of all those summers flooded his senses. Summer nights were wonderful for star gazing. And he looked forward to it all the time, every summer, because it availed him to lay side by side on a blanket next to his lady.

“Of course, Sansa. How could I forget?”

Sansa swallowed and inched a little closer to Jon. The shrill screams and cheers of her family playing football and the chirping of the birds appeared to be far away and distant from where she and Jon were. This was all new to her, feeling all warm and tingly inside, her stomach doing somersaults, every time her eyes lingered on his handsome face. The silence between them stretched longer as Sansa wondered what if she pursued this, what if she chose to be with Jon. Her schoolgirl crush on her brother's closest friend never really went away. As she grew up around him, she just resigned to the fact that perhaps, they weren't meant to be. But with Jon having confessed his true feelings; a persistent yet gentle voice rose within her that suggested, _what if they were? You'll never know until you try._

“Don’t go. If you think that’s what you should do, well don’t… I don’t want you to. Stay,” Sansa said, hoping she had made herself quite clear. She briefly looked up at the sunny sky and back to Jon. The forecast was for clear skies, tonight.

“If that’s what you want… Then I will,” Jon smiled, glad that he hadn’t really ruined anything just yet. The constant ease and comfort he felt being around her was something he cherished. Though, the look that Sansa now wore on her beautiful face, the way her lips parted, her eyes as she held her gaze on him expressed something else. Jon took a large gulp and watched as her eyes roamed all over him and hovered on his lips. Sansa’s eyes met his again, their faces now just inches from each other’s. Jon felt a stir within him as he caught sight of Sansa biting her lower lip. He knew that look well, too well, in fact. It was _his_ look, the way he stared at her, every time she was around him. But, how strange yet exhilarating it felt, to be on the receiving end of those stares, if Jon was right about it. _Hunger. Could it be? That she feels the same for me…_

“Meet me tonight. At the old willow tree. We’ll watch the stars, just like old times. Just…. you and me, Jon.”

Jon nodded and smiled. The first real smile that week, that truly came from his heart. She was right, there was a lot of good in this world. There was a lot he should be happy for, perhaps especially now, that this summer was one he would always remember. When he would summon it all in him to make her his, right under the stars.

They heard his wish. Finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr: jonsaforlife & jonsa-creatives


End file.
